Confessions
by stacy orton
Summary: 81604 After the brutal attack on Raw, a certain diva aids the Legend Killer. Stacy and Randy


**Author's babbles:**

Okay everyone, here's the deal. This is my first fic so please be kind. I accept whatever criticism and whatever. Tell me what you think. I am completely obsessed with this coupling right now and hope that writers here in would make a story about them!

**Disclaimers:**

Sadly, I do not own anything mentioned here... sniff sniff... Don't worry, I can handle the pain...

**Confessions**

Stacy led him to his couch in his locker room as gently as she could. "There," she said, walking towards the bathroom. She took a towellete and wet it with lukewarm water. She made her way towards the beaten up Legend Killer.

"You were beaten up pretty bad." She said quietly as she wiped the blood from his face with the wet towel. "I should have known Hunter would do that, seeing his obsession with the World Heavyweight Championship."

Randy Orton didn't reply as he watched the beautiful Raw diva clean him up. She had been waiting for him backstage and offered to help, saying she was genuinely concerned for the young champion.

"I should give him a piece of my mind. He shouldn't do that to people." She raged. "Look at you!" she commented. "You're a bloody mess!"

Randy smiled to himself. Stacy has been a good friend to him for a couple of months now. Although the diva didn't approve of his choice of so-called friends, he considered her as kind of his angel, helping him after his matches. He was also a good friend to her, helping her through her break-up with Test.

"Don't," he said, referring to what the diva said about giving Hunter a piece of her mind. That girl could be really courageous sometimes. "He'll make your life a living hell if you do."

Stacy huffed. "Don't tell me your afraid of him!" she said angrily, putting down the towellete.

"I'm not." Randy said, adjusting himself from the couch as the blonde diva continued to look at him. "I'm afraid of what he might do to you." He said softly.

Hearing this, Stacy's heart softened. _Randy Orton, _she thought to herself, silently amused. _ Who would have thought such a cocky person like you could say that._ She smiled at him, her face full of endearment. "Now," she said, raising her eyebrows at him. "What made you say that?" she uttered.

Randy shook his head. "You just don't get it, do you, Stace?" he asked the long-legged diva in front of him.

Stacy gave him a blank expression; her face might have even had a big bold question mark if it were a cartoon.

Randy chuckled, looking at the clueless girl in front of him. "I really like you." He pointed out bluntly.

The diva laughed. "Is that all?" she asked him. "I really like you too, Randy." She said, as she gave him yet another affectionate smile.

"No." Randy said, wondering how naïve this diva could be. He might as well wear a T-shirt saying he has feelings for this girl. "I mean I **really **like you."

A few seconds have passed as Randy looked at Stacy uncomfortably, waiting for an answer. "Oh." She said in realization quietly as her cheeks flushed. She coughed a couple of times, stalling for time as Randy patiently looked on. _What the hell,_ she thought to herself, surprised out of her wits. _Did Randy Orton just say he **liked **me?! _Of course, she did **like** him she was just taken by surprise.

When Stacy finally looked at him in the eyes, hers being all shy and her cheeks still beet red. "I-I like you too, R-randy." She said as she gave him a heartfelt smile.

Hearing this, Randy's heart jumped for joy. "Now, why don't you and I get something to eat after I dress up." He said as he gave her a quick sweet kiss.

Stacy smiled. "I'd love that."

Hahaha!!!!!! I know! I know! It's stupid! **But **reading little fics like this make my heart stop and make me go _'awww'. _And then I go start getting all jumpy and giddy. And then I tell myself what a total weirdo I am and start laughing histerically. It's true! It's true! Ask my sister!Anyway, please be kind and drop me a review... and remember! This is my first story! Be gentle!


End file.
